The present invention relates generally to electrically-powered vehicles and, more particularly, to a Battery Reserve System™ for electrically-powered open-air carts.
The background information discussed below is presented to better illustrate the novelty and usefulness of the present invention. This background information is not admitted prior art.
The use of open-air cart cars, such as golf carts, is growing exponentially. At first, golf carts were used mainly as transport on golf courses, but in the last 10 years the use of golf carts for more general transportation has exploded. Entire communities are now designed around the use of golf carts. One example is Peachtree City, Ga., a town of 35,000, with most every family having at least one low-speed, low-carbon producing vehicle. About 10,000 of these carts are roaming the 90 miles of cart-compatible paths for people to pick up groceries, take kids to school, and doing all the short trips that make up so much of daily driving. Many drivers now refer to their golf-carts as “their second car” that is used not only within the village, but outside of the village as well, to drive to shopping centers and medical facilities, on nearby highways. Another golf cart community is The Villages, which is the largest active adult community in the world with approximately 75,000 homes. This Villages has over 100 miles of golf cart legal streets and trails that connect 26 executive courses, nine championship golf courses, other recreation venues, shopping and dining facilities, and medical and professional services all just a golf car ride away, in a beautifully designed and gated community. Based on the fact that more people are relocating to such golf cart centered communities, many more of these communities are being built with even more planned. It is clear that the demand for golf carts offering more amenities will be growing to match the growth of the communities that are designed around their use.
Such open-air carts are now street-legal in at least 45 states, which means that they are driven under a variety of weather conditions ranging from very warm to very cold, windy, rainy, and even snowy. Thus, open-air cars now typically come with a roof and a windshield panel. Additional, side enclosures protect the occupants of the car from the elements, including wind, cold, snow, and rain. Originally golf carts were electrically powered, but in time gasoline-powered variants started to occur as the use of the carts became mover diverse. The electrically-powered carts would be preferred in many communities where their lack of pollutants, lack of noise, and safety for pedestrians and other carts (due to slow speeds) are beneficial, but their travel distance range is limited. When purpose-built for general transportation these are called Neighborhood Electric Vehicles (NEVs), but there are various operating limitations such as top speed and heavy regulation on which type of streets these types of carts are permitted to be used. These may resemble the typical open-air golf carts, although some are now being made with all-weather car-like bodies. Electric cart motors generally have a life span of anywhere from 5000 to 8000 hours as compared to E-Z-Go's four cycle 1250 hours engine life, Yamaha's four cycle 2500 hours, and Club Car's four cycle 4250 hours. Moreover, electric cart motors can be rebuilt for 25 percent of the cost of a cart's gas engine. And, unlike an automobile, there is no transmission or clutches in an electrically-powered cart. A 2-3 horsepower electric motor can produce 10 to 12 horsepower for short durations of time and can easily move a 5000 pound trailer. For safety, golf cars are limited to a speed of 12-18 mph regardless of horsepower. Batteries can last from 3 to 8 years with routine maintenance.